Hidden nature
by giosseppe
Summary: Tratamos de negar algunas necesidades, incluso ante nosotros mismos, sin importar que éstas sean las que nos lleven a nuestra verdadera felicidad. Inuyasha tendrá que aceptar lo que realmente es para que su corazón encuentre lo que siempre a anhelado.


hola! mi primer fic en y decidi que fuera en esta genial sección, tengo bastante tiempo leyendo, pero aqui jamas me había atrevido a subir nada, pero viendo lo poco (por no decir nada) que hay sobre esta genial pareja decidi ver si subiendo algo sobre ellos alguien se atreve a popularizarlos! xD...

este fic esta inspirado en "Cry Wolf" de Sanjuno Shori Niko asi como otros fics, asi que cualquier semenjanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia, por favor no me demanden!...

antes de que lo olvide ninguno de los personajes me pertencen todos los lindos y adorables youkais... anda, todos sabemos que son lindos... en fin todo es de Rumiko Takahashi y sin animo de lucro... aunque si logro convencer a alguien de que la pareja vale la pena estare mas satisfecho a que si me hubieran pagado millones ñaca ñaca xD

y bueno he estado hablando de cuanto amo la pareja, pero nunca la he dicho, asi que para no hacer que pierdan su tiempo esto es un Koga-Inuyasha ya saben en el orden seme-uke

disfruten!!

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba vagando por su bosque pocos días después de que por fin se hubieran deshecho de Naraku. Kagome había regresado algunos días antes a su propio tiempo, y él se encontraba considerando qué era lo que haría a partir de allí con su vida.

Sango y Miroku habían partido hacia la villa de exterminadores para reconstruirla -sería algo difícil, pero Inuyasha tenía plena confianza en que la determinada exterminadora lo lograría… si no por ella, por la ultima petición de su pequeño hermano. El pequeño kohaku se había sacrificado para salvar a su hermana cuando Naraku había intentado perforarla con unos de sus tentáculos y antes de morir le había pedido que siguiera con el sueño de su padre.

Shippo había decidido ir con ellos, ¡pero Inuyasha estaría condenado si permitía que SU cachorro se viera AUN mas expuesto a las extrañas costumbres humanas! Por kami-sama, ellos eran demonios, y ya había sido suficientemente malo que tuviera que controlarse frente a kagome, pero Shippo ya se había pasado mucho. Después de todo, los pequeños demonios eran sometidos a una educación mas firme; si lo que había observado con los humanos era algo por lo que opinar, ¡el zorro se merecía unas nalgadas después de cómo había pasado por alto su autoridad!

Sus pensamientos lo habían confundido mucho en un comienzo, sobre todo después de que Kagome partiera. Él creía que lo único que lo mantenía unido a su extraña manada era ella, y en cierta manera así era, ya que era por ella que el sentía la necesidad de mantenerlos a todos protegidos. Ahora que no estaba, solo deseaba tomar entre sus brazos a su cachorro e ir a las tierras del oeste donde sabía que podría criarlo sin problemas.

Otro cosa que no podía entender era por qué se encontraba recordando continuamente memorias que él creía perdidas en sus recuerdos, memorias de un tiempo cuando su hermano lo amaba, cuando Sesshomaru veía por su futuro y su felicidad. A pesar de que su madre no había muerto mucho tiempo antes, el había conocido la felicidad en esos años antes de conocer a Kikyou, aunque no había sido hasta hace poco que había logrado recordarlo.

En ese tiempo, Sesshomaru y él vivían en las tierras que habían pertenecido a su padre y ahora que recordaba esos mejores tiempos, el anhelo de sentirse entre los fuertes brazos de su hermano lo embargaba… lo que tenía al joven hanyou confundido era el por qué era hasta esos momentos que lograba recordar el amor que su hermano alguna vez le profesó. Las memorias le eran amargamente dulces, pero se alegraba de al menos poder recordarlas ahora, aunque eso lo hiciera desistir de llevar acabo sus deseos; después de todo había sido su hermano quien lo había corrido del oeste y había provocado que él cayera en los brazos de la sacerdotisa que había traído todos sus males…

Sesshomaru había sido como un padre para él durante su infancia después de la muerte de su madre, hasta que su cuerpo había alcanzado la apariencia humana de un chico de no más de 14 años. En ese entonces, ahora que recordaba, nunca había sentido la necesidad de cazar o estar lejos de la vista de su hermano. Como cachorro, él había sido bastante miedoso, y al estar frente a otros machos que no fueran su hermano, él solo quería huir hacia éste, con el que él confiaba su vida. Pero al parecer algo en ese comportamiento había sido lo que ocasionara el odio de su hermano. La idea de que algo sobre lo que él no había tenido el menor control, y ni siquiera noción de haberlo estado haciendo, hubiera ocasionado el odio de su hermano era depresiva, casi tanto que prefería más la creencia de que su hermano jamás lo había amado.

Lo único que buscaba Inuyasha era el amor de su hermano mayor…

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si les gusto, no les gusto, quieren gritarme por como he osado destruir la imagen seme de Inuyasha que muchos han construido todo es bienvenido en los reviews!! ya saben, ese boton en medio de la pantalla al final del chapt? vamos! saben que quieren...

Antes de que lo olvide, se que esto no pinta para nada kouinu, pero creanme, lo será! no llevo mas de 8 meses leyendo todo lo que encuentro de esta pareja para cambiar de opinion a ultima hora :P

nos vemos depués... si es que alguien llego a leer esto... oh bueno, por lo menos me hago feliz a mi mismo muahahaha


End file.
